happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shifty/Gallery
Images of Shifty. General Shifty's Collect Them All Card.png|Shifty's Collect 'em All Card. Lifty and Shifty's Season 1 Intro.gif|Lifty & Shifty's Internet Season 1 intro. Lifty and Shifty's Season 2 Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's Internet Season 2 intro. Lifty and Shifty's TV Season Intro.gif|Lifty & Shifty's TV Season intro. Lifty and Shifty's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h39m16s86.png|Shifty when first created by Rhode Montijo. Originally, he was a squirrel. Mime_smoochie_sketch.png|Shifty as he appears in a sketch that ended up being used for Mime's Smoochie instead of an episode. Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h45m03s96.png|An updated version of Shifty. He was replaced by a raccoon. Lifty_Flirting_with_Shifty_by_Crazahfangirl12.png|Lifty & Shifty showing affection for each other. HungryLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty are hungry. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty, ready to go down the chimney. False Alarm 13.png|Lifty & Shifty show off game merchandise. Shifty without hat.png|Shifty without his hat in Sea What I Found. htf-shifty.jpg|Shifty. Cheesydoesit.png|Lifty and Shifty looking at a pizza. Do_the_shifty_dance_-_Edited.png|Disco Bear's not the only one who can dance. Brotherly_love_-_Edited.png|A rare moment of brotherly love between the two. Screen shot 2012-05-18 at 12.02.36 AM.png|White pupils. Gallery 01 11.png|Shifty. Screen shot 2013-03-03 at 8.20.11 AM.png|Someone's missing... upside down.jpg|Even Lumpy would know this can't end well. S4E3_Bos3.png|Shifty with anime blush. Easy For You to Sleigh.jpg|Lifty & Shifty preparing for something. STV1E12.3 Two thieves.png|Shifty diverts Toothy's attention. Liftyandshifty.png|Shifty with two bags of money. S4E3_Shifty_buns.png|Shifty has a bun. Shifty Character.jpg|Shifty. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Shifty hiding Truffles. Sea what found 5.png|Drowned Lifty, solid gold Shifty. Imageshiftyagiam.jpg|Shifty before death in Sea What I Found. Give it a go!.PNG|Lifty and Shifty selling likely stolen loot. Here, I'll show ya!.PNG|Shifty demonstrating. STV1E12.3 Elephant is sad.png|Shifty watching Lifty rebuild their van. Lifty doesn't trust him to anymore. Deaths Wheelin'_And_Dealin_LS_death1.jpg Snapshot_1_(12-24-2014_10-21_PM).png 2ndTrails15.png Milkin_21.jpg ClAct89.png Actggfhgfh.png RS41.png 97STS.png Imagebright.jpg YouTube_Live_35.png WTracks148.png STV1E1.2 PT2 50.PNG Slicedraccoons.png Iliketrains.png Shifliftdeath.jpg Imageshifty.jpg|Shifty burning to death in Sea What I Found. ETS139.png STV1E4.3 Shifty eyes Injury.png Deathbylamps.png Tripledeath.png Boiled.jpg HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_27.png STV1E12.3 Shifty's death.png|The result of grabbing the axle of a moving vehicle. STV1E13.3 Mole and his musician shop 5.png S3E7 Death time.png S3E11 Shifty's death.png|Shifty's death in Swelter Skelter. False_Alarm_19.png Burn2.png S3E20 BrW59.png S4E3 Halfdecapitation.png Episodic Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss1.jpg|The duo discuss the car's lack of wheels and a steering wheel. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss3.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss4.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss5.jpg|They got an idea. Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|The start of the race. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car nosteer.jpg|The duo in their car with stolen tires. Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach1.jpg|Shifty's brother having picked up Handy's steering wheel. Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach2.jpg|And fixing it to the car. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction3.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction4.jpg Empty.jpg Sad.jpg Meat.jpg Shiftybeforedeath.png Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 10-21 PM).png Milkin 1.jpg Milkin 2.jpg Milkin 3.jpg Cow Stolen.jpg Milkin 8.jpg Milkin 9.jpg Milkin 10.jpg Milkin 11.jpg Milkin 12.jpg Milkin 13.jpg Milkin 14.jpg Milkin 17.jpg Milkin 18.jpg Milkin 19.jpg Milkin 20.jpg Heretosteal.png Comelook.png Smashoutmoney.png Doesntseeanyone.png Subtrespassers.png Insidesub.png Pushed.png Silentsnickering.png Shifty_without_hat.png Heatingup.png Brotherhelpme.png Grabmyhand.png Brotherlybetrayal.png STV1E3.3 Oh no.png Tryingtoescape.png Trygettingoutofthisone.png Skinpockets.png Imageshiftyagiam.jpg Imagecoins.jpg ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg ETS21.png Sleight_5.jpg ETS25.png ETS38.png Sleight 18.jpg Sleight 25.jpg Sleight_8.jpg Sleight 26.jpg Sleight 27.jpg Sleight 28.jpg Sleight 29.jpg Sleight 30.jpg Sleight 31.jpg Sleight 32.jpg Sleight 33.jpg Sleight 35.jpg Sleight 46.jpg Sleight 47.jpg Sleight 48.jpg Sleight 50.jpg Sleight 51.jpg Sleight 52.jpg Sleight 54.jpg Sleight 55.jpg Sleight 56.jpg Sleight 57.jpg STV1E5.2_Found_the_magic_lamp.png AW40.png LiftyShiftyLampIdea.png AW91.png AW166.png AW167.png Twocoonsandabear.jpg AW178.png AW185.png AW200.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 1.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 2.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 3.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 4.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 5.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 6.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 7.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 9.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 11.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 12.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png 2ndGTB35.png 2ndGTB39.png 2ndGTB42.png 2ndGTB59.png 2ndGTB62.png 2ndGTB63.png 2ndGTB64.png 2ndGTB93.png Runningpast.png Scubacoons.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground1.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground2.png S3E11_Longleg.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground3.png S3E11 LiftyShiftyPlayground4.png S3E11 Lifty & Shifty.png S3E11_SwSk8.png S3E11_SwSk9.png S3E11_Coldness.png S3E11_Swelter_Skelter_Snow.png Ss_my_hands_are_on_fire.png Shing_.png S3E11_Wheew!!.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 1.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 2.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 3.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 13.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 16.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 17.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 18.png S4E3 Buns of Steal 19.png S4E3 Shuddles.png S4E3_Bos3.png S4E3_Shifty_buns.png S4E3_BoS7.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries